


Dimensional Bonds

by ichikonohakko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya and Yuzu, Yuuto and Ruri, Yuugo and Rin, and also Yuuri and Serena; after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensional Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I ship YGO ARC-V character so hard it's not even funny, especially Yuucest and Yuuya/Yuuto damn. But I also adore the canon relationships between the four dimensional dragon wielders and the four dimensional bracelet owners, so here they are after the war.
> 
> My next project is probably a rather long Yuucest AU fic, because I'm a loser that way.

i.

Yuuya and Yuzu needed time, but they eventually figured out that they are more than just childhood friends.

It happened when they meet again in Fusion Dimension after they had been separated for the second time. At the You Show Duel School, Yuuya and Yuzu had met and they ran to one another without saying another word. He knew, she knew; and they cursed themselves for not knowing much sooner. Without caring that enemy is looming above them, Yuuya had his eyes on Yuzu and Yuzu alone. He held her shoulders tight and his gaze never wavered.

_“I love you, we’re going home together.”_

Yuzu had answered, with the same conviction in her voice that _yes, she loved him too_ and _yes, we are definitely going home together_.

Now that the Dimension War is over and everyone had more or less settled back into their own lives, Yuuya and Yuzu decided to have a quiet night in a place that meant so very much to them. It was a Sunday night and her father had gone out with Yuuya’s parents. They turned on the field magic, but they didn’t duel. The Starshower Arena just showed her a thousand stars falling peacefully onto the beautiful and ancient ruins; Yuzu had her head on top of Yuuya’s shoulder as they leaned in close to one another.

“Yuuya, I love you,” Yuzu stated as she nuzzled her head on Yuuya’s neck. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Yuuya didn’t say a word, he didn’t need to, but he smiled a brilliant smile that Yuzu thought he had lost because of the war. He put his hand on Yuzu’s waist and whispered.

“I know, I love you too.”

 

ii.

Yuuto and Ruri will never meet again but Ruri had known that the moment Sakaki Yuuya had rescued her.

Ruri remembered being so shocked when Sakaki Yuuya had screamed her name. She had a glance at him and her mind immediately screamed at her that _Yuuto had come for her!!_ but then she saw a girl who looked just like her standing by his side and her eyes never left his figure even for a second. Their hands are always reaching out to each other, and somehow, Ruri understood.

Sakaki Yuuya is not Yuuto; because if he was, it wouldn’t be a girl she didn’t know standing beside him, it would definitely be Shun-niisan or Ruri herself.

Right now as she helped everyone rebuilding the Heartland they had lost, she think back to the night before Sakaki Yuuya and the others went back to his own dimension. They had been sitting on Yuuto’s favorite spot in the city, one that can overlook the entire Heartland from bird’s view, and _then s_ he felt that Sakaki Yuuya is not Sakaki Yuuya.

It was in the way that he looked at Ruri that she understood that the boy in front of her was _not_ Sakaki Yuuya. Then he put his hand on top of Ruri’s own, expression tight with frown (one that Sakaki Yuuya does not show to anyone else but the girl constantly by his side, but one Yuuto would wear in constant), and he apologized with tears streaming down his face. Ruri had hugged him, tears leaking from her eyes as well as she pleaded to _Yuuto_ to not apologize.

But he did anyway, again and again. All Ruri could do was hold him tight and never let go. But morning came and Sakaki Yuuya returned, so she let him go with a smile.

Now, as she put a pebble that will be the foundation of the new Spade School, she knew that Yuuto is currently watching over her build the place he had so loved.

 

iii.

Yuugo and Rin always had it figured out.                                                      

Or at least, Rin had always known that she would grow up and grow old with Yuugo. No matter how much she reprimanded him for his impulsiveness, Rin always secretly thought that being impulsive is what makes Yuugo so very _Yuugo_.

Whether any of them admit it or not, it always seemed so simplistic and definite that they would be together forever, and Rin would be lying if she didn’t predict her falling in love with Yuugo and vice-versa. But the entire dimensional war _happened_ and it made Rin doubt the definite. The days she spent within the walls of Academia castles are probably the longest and most torturous of her life. The food is amazing, constant, and she never starve like days she and Yuugo had to endure in their daily life of being Commons; but she felt utterly utterly empty without Yuugo clinging to her side, calling her name with such genuine affection that kept her sane even amidst the hunger and poverty she experienced.

So when Yuugo’s screams came resounding along with the utterly familiar sound of their D-Wheel, Rin had _screamed_ with all her heart that _I am here, Yuugo!_ and Yuugo, charging through the masked-army with no shred of hesitation, had responded to her plea with a flying tackle hug.

Rin never felt the happiest as she hugged Yuugo so tight in her arms. She vowed that she will never ever take this hug for granted anymore now that she knew how it felt to go on without them. She calmed Yuugo when he sobbed on her shoulder, asking her to never leave his side forever and ever. Rin had no words for him.

So they kissed, within the enemy halls in front of enemy soldiers. It was brief and simple and _impulsive_ and it came from Rin. Yuugo looked at her, confusion apparent on his face but Rin’s face only showed determination. They charged through, Yuugo taking the wheel and Rin on the backseat yelling instructions. They won the war that way too.

Now, as they prepared to enter the Duel Palace for the first Friendship Cup after the demolition of the Council, Rin linked her fingers with Yuugo and made a decision to never leave Yuugo’s side. It wasn’t as simplistic as it was before, but it is still definite that she and Yuugo will grow up and grow old together.

 

iv.

Yuuri and Serena hated each other’s guts, but they think very highly of one another.

After all, it was the Professor who told them of their capabilities. Serena was so precious that she was made the last resort of Academia while Yuuri was just so strong and capable that he was made the Professor’s number one student.

But now the war is over and everyone has gone home to their own dimensions. With Professor gone, Duel Academia is now being handled carefully by Akaba Reiji. Most students felt assured when they heard that Professor’s son would be taking his place, but not Serena, _and most definitely not Yuuri_.

He remembered being so angry and revolted that anyone even tried to replace the Professor like that. Yuuri wanted to lash out and poison everyone with his Starve Venom, but Akaba Reiji made his move first. He, as the new professor, in front of the whole school, had given Yuuri a mission to recruit more duelists to be Academia’s soldier. He wanted to tell Akaba Reiji that _you do not control me_ but the Professor had entrusted the Academia to him. Him, Yuuri, and him alone. If he revolt against Akaba Reiji now, he would lose Academia completely, so he saluted and accepted the mission.

Now, as he ride into the sunset with the girl he was supposed to capture, the girl whom Professor so covet and the girl he had set his eyes on ever since Professor asked him to bring her back, Yuuri couldn’t be more pissed at his situation. But he didn’t make a scene.

Meanwhile, Serena watched as Yuuri, with his feet up to dashboard of their car, stare listlessly towards the sunset. He did not sport the usual smug expression he had back when the Professor is still around, he looked…

“Are you sad?” Serena broke the silence between them. After all, she had agreed with Reiji to keep an eye on Yuuri in exchange for freedom to roam anywhere she wanted in the world, but she had to do it with Yuuri by her side. All her dimensional counterparts had a meaningful relationship with Sakaki Yuuya’s dimensional counterparts, and Serena couldn’t help but feel that she too, will not be exempt from this destiny. She might as well try to befriend him.

Yuuri looked at her like she had grown two heads, and she was sure that he was about to quip a scathing reply, but then he shrugged instead. “What do you know…?” His whisper was nearly lost in the wind. Sad, angered, but oddly resilient. Serena always loved being friends with stubborn people.

“When you’re sad, you should laugh instead.”

Again, Yuuri looked at her like she was insane. Silence passed between them but then Yuuri laughed, long and loud and exasperated and _sad_. He felt _loss_ when the Professor is gone.

He looked like Sakaki Yuuya, for a split second, but Serena shook her head. This was Yuuri. Not Yuuya. She and Yuuya maybe friends, but for this boy she is supposed to roam around the world with. For Yuuri, she is just another stranger.

Serena let the silence between them hang as Yuuri finished up his laughter. But then he hid his face in his hands and whisper angrily under his breath.

“Professor…”

Serena drove on, taking the long way just so her (future) new friend may grieve just a little while longer.


End file.
